The Lost Saga
by Penchy-chan
Summary: COMPLETE!! The demi-saiyajins are saved from Saiyima. Or are they? It took Vegeta seeing his son on the verge of death to show his emotions to the boy. Now Gohan's giving up... What will be of the fate of Chikyuu?
1. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa!!! I'm fresh meat!!! 

This is an A/U fic I wrote a loooooooong time ago. I've been a loyal reader since last year and now I've decided to put my two cents in this, starting with my first fic ever. *cries* I just want you to know that I love you all (especially if you review) and that since I'm not a native english speaker you must cope with my way of writing. Good? Good. Ok, on with the fic!

"text" is talking

'_text_' is thinking

*********** is change in scene (Duh!)

****

(text) is my comments

****

The Lost Saga

Everything had regained its normal rhythm after the battle with Cell. Mirai Trunks had gone back to his time line, with the intention of destroying him before he had a chance to steal his time machine. The dragon balls had been used to wish Juuhachigou human, and she married Kuririn afterwards. Vegita had also gone back to Capsule Corp., led by a trick of Bulma's to make him stay. Anyway, he didn't refuse. After Goku's death and realizing he could not be wished back to life again, he declared himself the strongest warrior on the planet. Yet he wasn't at all pleased, and intended to focus his sparring habit on Gohan. This didn't come out too good because of Chichi's fault. Gohan had promised her to go on with his studies in order to get to be the scholar she wanted him to. 

Gohan went on having his private teachers at home. Besides that, Chichi learned in no time she was pregnant again. That, among all, was the best reason to please her in every way. The baby was named Goten, because of a dream Chichi had, in which Goku told her to do so. Goku had managed to keep in touch with them through their dreams . . . 

Have you ever seen a saiyajin looking after a baby? Well. Gohan had to do so to help his okaasan, for Goten was so strong she almost couldn't keep up with him. 

(**_The reason? Hey, I'm just the writer!! What should I know? Let those people with their own lives! But I guess it might have been because the knock off had been achieved during Goku's famous ten days of resting before Cell Games, in which he and Gohan were super saiyajin all day long_**).

After Goten was born, Gohan took a little time to train (**_under Chichi's watch, and out of it_**). He kept in touch with Piccoro, who had always been there, and Vegita, who for some strange reason, seemed to be giving him too much of an attention. He had polished his techniques and was starting to learn, with Goku's help, some of his father's ones.

Six years had passed and Gohan finally decided to take a chance in a public school. He had never been in school before, so he thought it might help him.

" Gohan! You'll be late for your first school day! " Chichi called from the kitchen.

" Coming! " He said putting on his shoes. He then went into the kitchen and kissed her good morning.

" Here's some tofu and muffins to eat on the way. Get going! " She said giving him the box and pushing him to the door.

Jumping on Kintoun, he waved his okaasan good bye while heading southeast, towards East Capitol High School. On the way, he caught a glimpse of Goten and Trunks swimming in the lake. His heart pounded heavily while he was getting closer to town. This was his first experience of this kind.

" Students listen. You have a new classmate. On the tests, he's gotten the highest scores we have seen up to now."

" Hello. My name is Son Gohan." To his words followed a commotion between some of the students.

" You mean like the great sensei of martial arts Son Gohan? " One of the boys asked.

" Yes. He was my great grandfather."

" Take a seat, Gohan" the teacher said.

He obeyed silently and seated on the only empty chair, surrounded by curious girls with their eyes stuck on him. "Gosh! There are only girls around me... No, Gohan, don't blush! You can't blush! That's it. Calm down", he thought, sighing, as he opened his notebook.

After class, at lunch, he was kind of shy while eating when he caught a conversation between a couple of girls in another table.

" Look at him. He's a hunk!"

" And a smart hunk nonetheless."

" I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

" Me too. Hey, let's talk to him."

Gohan couldn't stop getting nervous as he felt the girls approaching. He'd always been afraid of girls. (**_Of course! with those two great samples he had: his mother and Bulma! Who wouldn't?_**) No. He couldn't take the chance of falling into the hands of a woman like those. He started to pick up the garbage with the intention to leave before they got to him... Too late.

" Hi!"

" Hi " he said looking up.

" So, your great grandfather was a great martial arts sensei?"

" Yeah." 

" Mmm, that's interesting So, where do you live?"

" Uh... I live in Mount Paotzu, at 439 Mountain Area."

" Huh!?!?!? And how do you manage to get here on time?"

" I got Kintoun."

" What's that?"

" A flying cloud my father was given by his martial arts sensei."

" Interesting, too." The girl sweatdropped. " Maybe you can show it to us some time. Hey, you're joining the martial arts team?

" Maybe I will."

" You'd better. Bye."

Gohan sighed, relieved. They didn't try anything suspicious after all. Well, what do you know? They even invited him to join the martial arts team!

*************

" Let's see what you've got, kid " the sensei assumed the fighting position.

Gohan stood there, five feet away from him, quiet as a spring pond, his eyes closed. Then, the man attacked. He kicked and punched, missing every single one, cause Gohan was too fast for him, dodging all his moves easily. 

" Attack, kid! " the sensei yelled and threw a direct punch.

Gohan blocked his fist with his open hand, and then, looked at him straight in the eye.

" Attack, I said! " the sensei yelled again.

Gohan just pushed his fist aside and let go, throwing him against the wall on the other side of the room. Everybody was amazed by his speed and strength, especially the sensei, who congratulated him for his abilities.

" Must be the Son heritage " he commented.

" And a very hard training " Gohan added.

When school was out, each and every student in Gohan's class had been informed of the past matter. But Gohan didn't care. He was worried about something else, about that strange feeling he'd been having lately. 

That day, after class, Gohan went to train with Goten and Trunks, something that Chichi had agreed with. However, at night, he sneaked out to Piccoro.

" I'm having weird vibes, Piccoro-san."

" What do you mean?" 

" I have a bad feeling, but I don't know what it means. You think it's a battle coming?"

" Wish it would, but I truly have no idea."

" There's been such a long time without a fight."

" Yeah. I kind of miss the excitement..." There was a pause, and he sighed. "Well, Gohan, let's start."

He hadn't even finished saying these words, when he was already on Gohan's back. But even with that advantage on his side, Gohan had managed to block and dodge all of his attacks.

" You've gotten better, kid."

" So says my otousan." Piccoro froze midway to punching him.

" Yes, Piccoro-san. My otousan's been training me, too."

" So... He's managed to come back from Other World."

" No. He's been training me in my dreams." An expression of amazement arose on Piccoro's face; then, he smiled challengingly and said:

" Well. Let's see just how good you've become."

  
He vanished in front of Gohan's eyes, reappearing again at random places, pitching his energy blasts at the kid. When Gohan had recovered from the first impression, he caught the rhythm in Piccoro's attacks, realizing that, one blast after another, were getting stronger and more harmful.

" Piccoro-san! What's with you!?"

" All these years as your sensei, and you still don't know me? " he said shoving his knee in his stomach and kicking his jaw. Gohan flew some feet away and landed hard on the floor, his mouth bleeding, his stomach contracting in pain.

" Piccoro-san!"

" Remember what I have taught you, Gohan... Expect no mercy, no matter who your opponent is."

  
With these words, Piccoro jumped at him again_. He's serious. He's always been_', Gohan thought. He then waited for Piccoro to make his move and he received it with his ki protective shield. Gohan had always been better in defensive than offensive mode. He used his highly improved Masenko to reach out Piccoro, but it just got to scratch him. He strained to defeat him unsuccessfully, and finally, when tired, he turned SSJ, and with just one Kamehameha, he could take Piccoro out.

" Piccoro-san! " he ran to the motionless body.

  
Gohan realized then that Piccoro was in bad shape, though it wasn't such a big deal. He was looking at the sky, serious.

" You still have a lot to learn Gohan." Gohan frowned, looking at him stand up slowly.

" What do you mean?"

" The day you can defeat me without turning Super Saiyajin, I will no longer be your sensei."

  
Piccoro took his cape from the floor and put it on. (**When did he take it off? o_O)**

" I guess I do have a lot to learn... Piccoro-san. You remember I reached Level 2 when fighting Cell, do you?" Piccoro nodded.

" The thing is, I've tried to reach it again, but haven't been able to."

" Mmm... You were under a lot of pressure back then... Pushed to the edge, to be exact. Maybe it happened because of such conditions."

" You think so?" Piccoro nodded again and there was a slight silence between them before he said:

" You'd better go back home. You know your okaasan's temper... Say hello to Goku for me."

" Sure " he smiled.

*********

9:45 a.m. A number of little colored lines on a piece of paper, and a happy child running through the corridor.

" Okaasan. Look at my drawing!"

  
Bulma looked at him from her computer and took the little piece of paper. Five scribbles... Stick people, filled out the sheet.

" This is you " Trunks said pointing at a stick with blue lines on its head "This is obaasan, ojiisan, me and this is otousan."

" It's so pretty, sweetheart! " she said giving him a little kiss.

  
He then ran away to Vegita, who had been training all night, as usual.

" Otousan, look! " he said entering the brand new training platform which homed Vegita's dearest GR.

" How dare you interrupt my training!? " he vexed.

" I... I came to show you this " the child sounded intimidated.

" I don't have time for nonsense! " he yelled taking the paper and working it into a ball.

  
The boy felt an extreme cold run over his whole little body. His eyes grew wet, as he struggled not to cry. But, as any child, he just couldn't. The tears came rolling silently down his little cheeks, his head down, looking at the paper ball on the floor.

" If there's something that I despise, it's crybabies " were Vegita's words.

  
Suddenly, the child's sadness became indignation, as he clenched his little fists hard.

" THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR YOU, IS BECAUSE THE WORLD'S STRONGEST SAIYAJIN HASN'T BOTHERED IN TRAINING ME! NOT ONCE! AREN'T YOU ASHAMED THAT YOUR SON'S BEING TRAINED BY GOHAN!? NOT BY HIS OWN FATHER! 

  
Trunks run to the door as fast as he could, his tears falling to the floor. He might be a little boy, but he sure knew what was happening. Then, he stopped at the threshold, wiped his eyes clear and realized Vegita had gone back to his training. This hurt him even more.

" How would you have felt if the Great King Vegita hadn't had paid attention to you?

  
Vegita froze. He remembered his father: Always severe, always encouraging him, always proud of him. _*Prince. You belong to the highest warrior elite. You will be the strongest and more powerful of the saiyajin. You even have great chances of becoming the legendary Super Saiyajin, born every 1,000 years*_, his father used to tell him. What if, eventually, his father hadn't had paid attention to him? Would he still be the great warrior he had become? Vegita turned around, but Trunks was gone. He took the paper ball from the floor and unfolded it. He saw the drawing and felt strange about it. '_Brats. They spend all their time in stupid things'_. 

"Garbage! I've lost some precious time!", he thought, clearing his mind of everything else but his training.

***********

The beautiful white and blue sphere on the infinite horizon: Chikyuu. 

" How could such a planet escape from our colonization range for all this time?"

" It hasn't. It's been in our plans for a long time now, but it always seems to save the day."

" What does Cryo want it for, anyway?"

" He has his reasons. Don't question his power."

" Well... If you really want to know. " Cryo inquired from the shadows. He was the only one in his progeny able to conceal his monstrous ki.

" Chikyuu's got some annoying creatures on it. Creatures who were thought to be extinct: the Saiyajin... " Surprise arose to all those grotesque faces in the room 

" Yes. There are still a couple of saiyajin on that planet, responsible for my father's and brothers' destruction."

(**_Can you guess already who he is?_**)

" Those saiyajins were the ones who killed King Cold, Koola and Frieza? 

" I don't know which one did, so they're all gonna pay " he chuckled " I really don't care about Cold, Koola and Frieza, but if they were able to kill them, I can't afford to allow such a threat. Can I?" 

  
Cryo came out from the shadows, arms crossed. He looked very much like Cold, only blue. The huge monster started to glow, his ki began to rise, black electricity surging his body. The scouters on everyone's eyes caught the power reading. Then, his ki began to decrease dramatically, leaving all the faces puzzled ahead. 

" They can sense my power at this distance. We wouldn't want them to notice us... It's been 10 years. Ten years of strategic plotting and finally, the time has come to send those fucking monkeys to the other dimension."

  
Cryo's devilish laughter filled out the machine room. It felt like it filled the entire ship. He was all that confident on his plan, that even his crew felt superior.

" Shoot the cannon " he ordered.

  
A couple of buttons pressed, the magnitude adjusted, and everything had begun. It was all invisible, artificial waves from the saiyajin past. A lethal past in which were taken many lives.

A/N: So, whadaya think? Should I go on? *Posh accent* Would you so kind as to push the lovely button below and leave a review so I don't get depressed?

Ok, here's what I'll do. I'll come up with a trivia. Do you know what a trivia is? Do you say trivia in english? It's like jeopardy. Ok, so this trivia comes from the mexican spanish version which is the one that I saw. Aaaaaand for your info and envy, let me tell you that it's UNCUT! Yay!!!

Trivia #1

In DBGT, what did Bra exactly say about Veggie's mustache?

^ _ ~ I love this!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Oops!! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter. Don't sue me for my lack of RAM, please!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT. Akira Toriyama does, so there.

Thanks a lot to Paladone and Silver Reaper11 for reviewing! I appreciate your support, so here's the next chapter for you. Ah, and Silver Piccoro is Piccolo for Japanese. ^_^

"text" is talking

'_text_' is thinking

*********** is change in scene (Duh!)

****

(text) is my comments

* * *

" OKAASAN! AM I SLEEPING OVER TRUNKS' ? " Goten yelled.

" Just for a couple of nights. I have to go visit your ojiisan."

" Say hello for me!"

" Gohan! Wake up! " Chichi called going into his room. Gohan was already in the kitchen, having breakfast with Goten, Goku's style.

" Morning, okaasan."

" Good morning. Are you giving Goten a ride?"

" Yeah. Though it's not in my way to school."

" Well, then get going!" The boys ran outside leaving the huge mess in the kitchen.

**************

" Gohan. Do you remember otousan? " Goten asked when they were on their way.

" Yeah. Hey, you've asked that like a thousand times now!"

" And... Was he good? I mean, did he play with you?"

" Yeah, though okaasan didn't want him to train me or distract me from my studies... He's my role model. I've always wanted to be as strong as him."

" And, did he ever get mad?"

" I don't remember him doing so. Maybe when he fought."

" Then how come Vegita-san's so mean to Trunks?"

" Well. Since I know him, he's always been like that. He's a very powerful warrior, proud and arrogant; but I think he's got good in him, it's just that he doesn't know how to show it. You know, he was raised fighting, and his father was killed when he was a kid."

When they finally got to Capsule Corp., Trunks was already outside, trying a new toy Dr. Briefs had made for him. Bulma was also outside, reading a magazine while checking on her kid.

" Hey, Trunks! What you got there? " Goten jumped off Kintoun.

  
Gohan went towards Bulma after rubbing Trunks' hair as a greeting.

" Hello Gohan. How have you been? How's Chichi?"

" Oh, just fine! My okaasan's ok, too."

" It's been a while since we last saw each other. I gotta pay her a visit."

" I know she'd love to talk to you"

  
Vegita came outside too. He had left his training aside when he felt Gohan's ki_. 'He's gotten stronger'_, he thought smiling, pleased.

" Hey, Vegita! " Gohan said when he saw him approach.

  
Right in that moment, the kids began to argue about the toy.

" Darn, Goten! Give that back!

" Oh, no. I'm not " Goten said running around Trunks with the toy flying from one of his hands to the other.

Trunks had remained seated on the ground. Eyes closed, arms crossed, he growled out:

" I hate it when you're so annoying, you brat!!" Gohan then smiled.

" What do you know! Like father, like son. He sounded just like you Vegita!"

A small flame of pride lit in Vegita's inside, even though he didn't notice. He just stood there, arms crossed too and said at last:

" So... I can sense you've gotten stronger... Super saiyajin Level 2?

Gohan frowned. He looked offended, but satisfied at the same time because he finally found out the reason why Vegita was so interested in him.

" So, that's it. That's what you've been coming up with. Vegita, I reached level 2 six years ago, but since then, I haven't been able to do it again. So, why don't you just stop that competitive obsession of yours and start training your son instead. You might get surprised."

Vegita looked at Trunks, who was still trying to make Goten cut the crap. He then stuck his little leg in Goten's way, making him fall hard to the ground. Then he took the toy from his hand and said:

" It was about time, you baka. Now, since I'm older than you, I say we train. Shall we? 

(**_Speaking of kids that behave like their parents!_**)

" Trunks, that hurt!... The funny thing is that it hurt my back."

" You're so dumb, Goten. That is not possible."

" How do you know!?"

"Because I'm smarter than you"

"No, you're not!"

"Yes I am"

"You're not"

"I'm too"

"Who told _you_!?"

" MY OJIISAN!"

" I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

" Well, let's ask him " he challenged arrogantly.

Gohan said bye cause he had to go to school and the kids went in to find Bulma's otousan. On the other hand, Vegita went back to his GR, bored.

  
That night, after ten o'clock, Vegita decided to take a little rest from his continuous training. He got to the bedroom he shared with Bulma once in a while, when he decided to rest... Or when he had the urge to get laid. He missed she wasn't there at that time. So he took a shower and put on something comfortable. He lay on the bed for about half an hour without falling sleep. It really was strange Bulma hadn't gone to bed yet. He went to look for her. She wasn't in the lounge room or in her office, the balcony, or even in the lab. He then heard something in Trunks' room and thought it might be him and Goten in one of their mischievous games. When he got in, he saw the kids in bed and Bulma was beside them, kind of worried.

" Vegita... " she turned to him " This is really strange. Early this afternoon, they both complained about having a terrible backache. And now they both have a fever. Please, watch them. I'll call the doctor.

  
Vegita couldn't complain cause she was already out in the corridor. He sighed, something never seen in him. He reached for a chair and seated, wondering what might have been the reason of their pain. Now that he thought about it, he was kind of feeling a little pain himself. But it was too much of a coincidence that it was backache, too. He looked at Trunks. He could tell he was in pain. 

"Okaasan" The child mumbled stretching out his arm.

  
Vegita felt a strange warmth sneak into his chest, and a fear he had never felt before. He took the little hand and looked at it very closely; then the little face, as the child mumbled again: 

  
"Otousan..."   
  
Vegita let go. He had to let go. He was getting sentimental, just like Kakarotto. He then looked at Goten, sleeping troubled at the other side of the bed. He was uneasy, sweating all over and breathing hard, like the breathing you hear from a cat... Like a beast A flash came to Vegita's mind. When he was a kid, violent thoughts had gone through his head and he had nightmares almost every night. Then, there was a catastrophe. He could barely remember it, though. _'Something's wrong here. Definitely'_, he thought.

  
Goten woke up when it was still dark, to find Vegita sleeping on the chair in front of the bed. He slept tight and sober, like he was actually awake. He didn't snore, so the children didn't know he was there the whole night. Bulma had brought in the doctor early, but Vegita had fallen sleep and didn't notice. 

  
The child got up and took a sheet to cover him. Vegita woke up, kind of overwhelmed, and he saw Goten looking at him smiling. 

" Shhhh! " Goten said in a low voice " I won't tell anybody."

Goten went back to bed, to sleep for the rest of the night, as Vegita felt busted, uncomfortable, for having been discovered. And the worst! By that annoying Kakarotto's brat! He left the room silently, still worried about how strange was what was happening to them. 

***************

That night, Gohan was home alone as Chichi had gone to Gyuu Maou's **(That's Ox King by the way)**_._ Before he went to meet Piccoro, he finished his homework and went to get some wood for the kitchen. After that, he went to the place they were supposed to meet. (**_No. He didn't throw any wild party_**). _'Piccoro-san shouldn't be here until eleven sharp'_, he thought and decided to start training on his own. 

He started warming up, throwing a few kicks and punches. He didn't have to do that for too long cause he had run all the way from his house. Then he seated on a rock, Yoga style, breathed deeply twice and closing his eyes, he began to concentrate. The area was silent, motionless. Then, all of a sudden, cold, strong gusts began to strike the forest. The earth nearby was trembling because of his power as his ki began to surround him. Then, Cell came to his mind: the fight, the Cell Juniors, how all his friends fell almost lifeless to the ground, one by one. His father, dead. He imagined that Goku died in pain. The anger began to possess him... _'Cell, alive... My father, dead'_. That was enough! He turned Super Saiyajin almost imperceptibly to himself, the flame of anger, growing slowly in him. _'What was that feeling?'_ he wondered. _'What was I feeling back then?'_

__

*A saiyajin transforms when he experiences extreme rage* he remembered his father's words from that day when he was a kid, in the Room of Spirit and Time.

__

'Extreme rage'. Gohan imagined the Earth, a barren wasteland. His okaasan killed, lying on the floor. His brother, who reminded him so much of his otousan, beaten up to death, bleeding, crying for help... Raditzu. Nappa. Frieza. Koola. Garlic Jr. Taurus. Dr. Wheelo. Dr. Gero.

  
" AAAHHHHHHH! " his anger built and his ki grew in great proportions. 

  
It was like a giant, glimmering dome surrounding him, increasing its diameter every second and everything inside it vanished; except Gohan. The ground was a smooth surface, the air charged with energy. He remembered that kind of power. He was close to Level 2... He began to burn inside, his muscles itching, hurt. He had to expel it all out of him. How was it possible for him to hold that kind of power inside him and not explode? _'Fast... Get it out, all of it... The haze... Can't stand it... I... I don't want to lose control...'_ He stretched his arms wide and let it all out in a ear splitting scream. 

  
There was a huge explosion, dust all over him, and the sensation of having rid of a great weight off him. He sighed, relieved, and then he sensed Piccoro approaching.

  
Piccoro got there some seconds later. He was really surprised once he saw the modification to the landscape. Gohan was waiting for him, standing in the center of the circle.

  
" I came as soon as I felt your ki grow like that " he said while descending.

" My okaasan's not home, so I decided to start early "

" Unbelievable. I knew you had great power, but I didn't know how much."

" I was trying Level 2 again. Didn't make it."

" Pretty work the one you made here " Piccoro joked and Gohan chuckled. 

" Let's get to business."

The training started and extended for about four hours, clean. When they were finished, Gohan was kind of beaten; though Piccoro was no exception. He got home on Kintoun cause he was too tired to fly. Man, his back hurt big time! He didn't remember having so much pain since Nameku-sei. He went to bed right away, hoping to be able to get up early enough to go to school.

Flashes. Quick images. There they are. He's raging, eager, ardent; but about what? A lot of killing, people screaming. "Gotta kill someone!". Sounded like Vegita's words but... They're really Gohan's! "Blood... Destruction. Power!!"... That couldn't be him... Evil laughter. Bones snapping, fire burning, energy blasting. It's the thirst... A yellow wall. His room. It was all a bad dream. The clock. 7:30. Oh, no! He was gonna be so late!

Gohan was almost there. _'Kuso! My back still hurts'_, he thought as he entered the front door. He sneaked into the classroom just on time for the teacher to ask him something. That day he spent it all worried. That dream felt so real. He could almost taste the blood in his mouth. He had to think about it. He had to meditate.

* * *

So how was that? When is Cryo coming into scene? What's with Gohan's dream? And the children's sickness? Encourage me to update, you might find out soon. ^ . ^ You all know what that means!!

Ok. It's trivia time!!!

The answer to the first one was:

"Dad!! You look ridiculous with that mustache!! Shave it off!!"

Poor Veggie!!! LOL!!

Trivia #2

In DBZ's last season, meaning, after Vegetto difused inside Buu's body, what funny situation did Goku and Vegita encountered and what did Vegita say about it? 

Oh, this is a good one!!!!! Can't wait for someone to actually answer that!!!

Remember folks, I'm talking about the mexican spanish version here.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you, guys all of you who reviewed!!!! I love you so much!!! As a reward, here's chapter 3 so you can know what's happening. ^.^

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT. Akira Toriyama does, so there.

"text" is talking

'_text_' is thinking

*********** is change in scene (Duh!)

****

(text) is my comments

The children fought the pain and got up that morning. They started to train really early and now were breathing hard. They had gotten a good workout already.

__

'Victory will be mine', Trunks thought, his look grown strange, gloomy. 

__

'He'll bite dust', Goten's turn. 

  
It had all begun with the training. Now they were totally different, like strangers to each other, violent, grim, and this wasn't training anymore; it was serious. Their attacks grew stronger and stronger, until the surroundings began to shatter. The goal? An unyielding urge to destroy... The stronger the pain in their backs, the more fierce they became... 

  
Then, the unthought happened... A new extremity grew from their lower back: The saiyajin tail. They jumped back, growling like beasts, scanning the opponent's moves; then attacked again. They flew high in the air, punching, blasting, kicking and deceiving each other; came back to the ground later and they both got a grip on the other, for real. Trunks had grabbed Goten's neck, and was trying to choke him; but Goten managed to tangle his tail around Trunks' neck, too.

  
" Oh, no! What are you doing? What's wrong with you!? " Bulma questioned pretty confused. She ran to break them apart but had to stop midway when she saw the tails.

" VEGITA!!!!!!! " the call sounded almost in the whole compound.

Vegita appeared almost instantly growling about loud onnas screaming like banshees and didn't take him too long to realize the reason why she had screamed.

The boys were struggling yet, the growls more violent than ever. They stepped back, batting their tails. Goten made a Kamehameha but Trunks deflected it. Vegita couldn't believe his eyes. What... was happening to those kids? Why had their tails grown back? He made an energy ball with the intention to hit them when they tried to attack each other again. Goten made another Kamehameha, stronger than the last one and it got to hit Trunks and blasted him to the ground. Vegita was even more puzzled now. _'How did they get so powerful from dusk till dawn?'_ He attacked Goten, who also fell to the ground on the other side. 

Bulma ran to check if Trunks was all right but he tried to hurt her. Only then she knew there was something really wrong with them.

" I need something to keep them sleeping! " Vegita yelled to her after knocking both boys in the back of their necks.

She ran as fast as she could to the med wing. She messed it all up trying to find something. Took her a minute to find what she was looking for and she motioned for Vegita to lay the kids down on a bed. She injected the solution to both of them.

  
" This is really strange. Why have they gotten those tails? I don't like this!" Bulma cried, neurotic.

" Hush, onna! " Vegita exploded impatiently.

" This is no good."

" It sure is no good. I knew there was something wrong " Vegita said scowling " The tails... Why the tails?"

He approached the window and thought. Why were they so aggressive? It was so strange. It was just like they had gone Oozaru. There was something there, in the back of his mind, screaming. He was aware that he knew the answer but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

Tails. Behavior. Agressive. Oozaru. Power boost. 

  
Behavior. Agressive. Power boost. Oozaru. 

  
Oozaru-like agressive behavior with a power boost. 

  
He got scared. _'It... It can't be. It's not possible'_, he thought fearing something from his past. He suspected about something he had seen, he had lived, many years ago. But he said nothing. He shouldn't rush it yet. 

**************

It took Gohan till the day after to get to CC to check on Goten. Vegita still refused to believe his only theory, but there was no better explanation.

" Bulma! How are you? Where are the kids? " Gohan asked coming to her.

" They're sleeping... And there's something you should know." Gohan frowned. He didn't like that serious, worried expression on Bulma's face.

" Their tails have grown back. We had to get them to sleep cause they became very powerful and aggressive.

  
" That's weird... Then my feeling's right and there really IS something wrong. Where's Vegita?"

  
" He's watching them. Since it all happened, he's been really strange, like absentminded.

  
They both went to the room where Vegita kept staring out the window. Gohan took a look at the children. They were sleeping tight, though sometimes it showed they were having bad dreams. He touched Goten's forehead but the child quickly swatted his hand away.

" What's happening? " he asked in a dreadful tone.

" Say, Gohan. You haven't been suffering of a backache lately, are you?" Gohan looked perplexed but Vegita was inexpressive.

" Yeah. How did you know that?"

" I have one myself and besides, that's how the kids started like yesterday."

" You mean our tails are growing back!? " Gohan asked desperately.

" Not only that. I also believe you will become violent and ruthless."

Now Gohan was scared. He remembered the strange dream he had had the night before and those weird, frequent thoughts that had been sneaking in his head.

" What is it? " Bulma asked when she saw his consternation.

" I've been feeling kind of violent already." Both, Vegita and Bulma turned to him.

" I had a nightmare in which the earth was totally destroyed... by me. All those dead people... I was killing a man! Broke his neck... And now, I can almost picture the gory death of somebody who pisses me at school."

" Wait. Vegita, why did you say: "You will become violent and ruthless", and not "we will"? " Bulma asked her husband. 

" Simple. I have always been violent and ruthless, but that's not the point. I have a theory..."

" Well, what is it!?"

" DON'T INTERRUPT ME, BRAT!... I've seen this. This kind of behavior, the huge increment in their powers... It was many years ago, I was still a child..."

" Well, go on!"

  
" It's Saiyima."

" What's that?"

" It was a comet that orbited Vegita-sei. It could be seen every 100 saiyajin years, but when that happened, everything turned into chaos. Saiyima had the same effect as the full moon on saiyajin, though it didn't turn us into Oozarus. It gives you the same rage and power but in your body. Some saiyajin just couldn't control the rage and they totally lost it, just like Trunks and your brother... Just like you will. " Gohan looked at him " . I didn't know about the growing tails. In my planet, we all had them... I lost control back then. I killed many of my subjects but I only came to my senses when I saw my mother being slaughtered. We were all killing each other. Countless saiyajin lost their lives, but my father, King Vegita, and his royal elite warriors destroyed Saiyima for good.

" But how is it then that this is happening? " Gohan asked.

" I certainly don't know. But if concentrate enough, I can feel it is Saiyima..." They all stayed silent on their places, but Vegita went on.

" There's something else you need to know."

" You mean there's more?"

" The Saiyima effect, besides turning you violent and make you lose control, makes you a time bomb. It increases your power unproportionately, to the point where your body just can't hold it anymore and then explodes... Literally."

" What? " Gohan and Bulma went in shock.

" ...The smaller the body, the sooner it dies." They all looked at the kids, who were still sleeping quietly.

" And, also, the more rage the saiyajin experiences, the more his powers grow. That means while they are sleeping, and not fighting each other, they are safe."

" You mean that if they keep fighting, they will... Blow up?"

" Yes. You should be careful, maybe we should put you to sleep too."

" What about you?"

" I can control my Oozaru form, so I won't lose it now. I won't fight."

" Even if you know that you'll get stronger?" Vegita chuckled at that.

" Forgot to tell you. Once you are no longer under Saiyima's effect, your powers go back to normal."

" I don't believe you're..." Gohan trailed off.

He started to feel the pain grow on his back, and along with the pain, his tail. It was amazing. It was like something was being ripped from his insides. He screamed his lungs out before the looks of his friends. The pain was making him mad, really mad, thus making him the same monster his brother and Trunks were.

___________________

Dun, Dun, Dun!!!!!

  
Ok, that's it for today. 

The answer to trivia #2 is:

They found a family of giant worms. A father and two "kids" who were "playing" trying to scare the two saiyajin. Vegita was blue streaked in the face and he said: "Believe it or not Kakarotto, I hate revolting things like those worms!! I'm gonna puke!!!"

Trivia #3:

What did Piccoro tell Gohan at the Sacred Temple (that's Kami-sama's Lookout) when the boy said his Saiyaman costume was awesome?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sad. *sniff sniff* I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter *bawls into her pillow* You are all so mean! So you feel bad for the rest of the day, here you have the blasted next chapter!!! *runs off crying*

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT. Akira Toriyama does, so there.

"text" is talking

'_text_' is thinking

*********** is change in scene (Duh!)

****

(text) is my comments

* * *

" Bulma! Run outside! " Vegita ordered getting the kids and running behind her.

  
Gohan's personality changed almost instantly. He let out a primal howl and the room began to shatter. He went behind Vegita and Bulma who tried to get outside as fast as they could. Vegita handed Trunks to Bulma and grabbed her with his free hand. He then flew to the backyard through one of the windows to his left. He hadn't even landed well when he fell. He was contorting on the ground unable to believe the pain. It was just like all those years ago. He was losing it... Trunks. He looked at the child. _'What is it?'_, Vegita thought coming back to his senses. He still felt the pain but the haze that clouded his mind only minutes ago had misteriously vanished, and he knew. He then knew he couldn't deny to himself his fatherhood anymore...

Vegita came to his feet, his tail swishing vainly behind him. Bulma couldn't stop screaming when she saw it. _'We're lost'_, she thought when he looked straight at her.

" I'm still myself."

  
" I don't believe you " she mumbled, trembling.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Vegita walked up to her with an expression she had never seen in him. Then he took her by her waist and holding her jaw up to his face with his other hand, he kissed her hard and deeply, with passion. (**_A signature of Vegita's in every way... Yummy!!_**). Then he looked at her straight in the eye, still holding her and told her:

" I wasn't lying."

  
" Vegita... " Bulma said relieved and the same time overwhelmed by the suddeness of his action. He walked away and told her over his shoulder:

  
" Go somewhere safe. Leave! Now!"

  
Then, as he used to do it before, he wrapped his tail around his waist, his sharp mind struggling to make up a plan. Bulma took the first jet speeder capsule she found and released the vehicle. She took Goten and Trunks to Mutenroshi's, the only place she could think about. _'I don't wanna be there when Chichi finds out about this. Not a chance'_, she grimaced and then looked down to the backyard where Vegita stood straight.

  
" Vegita... " she mumbled again playing back that kiss in her mind.

  
Vegita, on the other hand, decided it was best to take Gohan away from Capsule Corp. Gohan had broken a window from the corridor too, intending to shorten the way towards Vegita. He reached him just in the middle of the yard, where the Saiyajin no Ouji waited. Vegita was conscious that he had told the real Gohan he wasn't fighting; but what choice did he have now? Gohan walked up to him, his look strange, evil. Vegita had never thought he would miss the kid's warm look, his kind talking and manners. Now all that kid wanted, was to finish him over.

  
Gohan charged at him, hitting him right in the face. He quickly vanished in front of Vegita's eyes. _'He wants to fight me the right way'_, he thought feeling Gohan's ki on top of the building. _'I'm gonna have to fight him'_. Vegita had no choice, so he flew somewhere else to go on with the fight. He found just the right place a couple thousand miles from there. He landed, turned super saiyajin and assumed position. Gohan followed his action, jumping from a high rock to the ground, his tail golden blonde, along with all of him. **_( Zo kute!! ^.^ )_**

  
They began the fight, Gohan thinking of destructing Vegita; Vegita worrying about measuring his power. Gohan used his new Masenko on his opponent, blasting him not by three feet. Vegita was still really fast because of that training he had been having all that time. 

  
Between Kamehamehas, energy balls, Galick-hos, Masenkos, Final Flashes and every ken they both had, the fight went on. Vegita soon began to seem worn out, and his attacks didn't get Gohan anymore. _'I don't want to overdo it, but there's no other choice'_, he thought as he powered up a little more and charged at the kid... They kept fighting, Gohan getting more powerful every minute until one his Kamehamehas knocked Vegita to the ground. Right that instant, Piccoro got there, confused by Gohan's urge to fight, by his rapidly growing power... _'By that tail!'_ Piccoro thought. Gohan didn't talk; it was all sounds and growls, killer looks and negative energy around him.

  
" Gohan, what's wrong with you? " he asked.

  
He didn't answer, smirking grimily at Piccoro. He wanted to fight him. He had discovered he got more powerful with every blow. Vegita got up, all beaten up.

  
" Get lost, green man! " he yelled at Piccoro " I don't need your worthless help!" Piccoro turned back to him, and stared at him from head to toes.

  
" Are you sure about that? " he asked kind of ironic.

  
" I know I'm in bad shape, but I can't overburden my powers. Besides, you're no match for him."

  
Piccoro knew Vegita had a point there and agreed not to interfere. Vegita went back to fighting Gohan, his power like a roller coaster: increasing, decreasing every minute. Piccoro just looked, scowling, every time he saw Vegita take control of the situation, and just couldn't stop being amazed at Gohan's growing power. He still didn't know what to make out of the situation, but stood in conformity at realizing Vegita was trying not to mortally wound the boy. But then, Gohan didn't have the same intention. 

  
Vegita just couldn't keep up and Gohan took advantage of that. He powered up, while flying up, and started a hand to hand battle. He uppercutted, then punched Vegita, kicked him, and made an energy ball while turning around and stuck it in Vegita's stomach. The latter was falling rapidly; but before he reached the ground, Gohan kicked him, sending him up and away again. He moved fast above Vegita and he jammed both of his hands, slamming them down Vegita's back. Only then Vegita hit the ground for good. He was still conscious, but not for too long. He looked at Piccoro, repentant, and lost his consciousness. Gohan came to him, to finish him off. He grabbed the front of the older man's armor and positioned his hand as a blade at scarce distance from Vegita's neck. Then, he blocked a beam that came hurling threateningly towards him. He looked in the direction of its origin, only to learn it had been Piccoro who shot it, saving Vegita's life, or at least what was left of it. Gohan dropped Vegita, glaring daggers at Piccoro.

  
" Gohan. Don't you recognize me? " he asked not wanting to fight him.

  
Gohan walked slowly up to him. Then he began to fly towards him, holding his fist up to hit Piccoro with one of his attacks. Now it was Piccoro's turn to fight Gohan. He vanished and Gohan followed. He tried his best to block, dodge, deflect and annihilate Gohan's attacks, with little avail. He didn't want to attack him like he knew he should.

  
" GEKIRETSUKODAN! " Piccoro attacked when he saw no other way.

  
Piccoro quickly flew up. He knew that poorly charged attack hadn't made a scratch on Gohan, but he took advantage of the dust it had scrambled to get high **_( _o_O_; not high high, but high in the air!!!)_** where Gohan could take a good look at him. The dust settled. This was his chance. Gohan looked up and growled at Piccoro. _'That's it!'_ he thought and got his hands with the fingers extended in front of his face yelling:

  
" TAIYOKEN!" **_(that's the Solar Flare's real name)_**

  
The bright light filled out the sky and he could see Gohan was momentarily blind. Piccoro soon took Vegita off the ground and flew away. When Gohan recovered his sight he rushed to follow him. He caught up in no time, making Piccoro worried at their safety. _'Shimatta! He's stepping on my heels! How am I gonna get him off my back?'_, he thought searching his mind for a way out of Gohan's range. He looked back again to not find the kid behind him. _'Where is he?'_. He went back **_(foolish thing to do!!)_**, and found Gohan on the top of a building in a city they had just passed. He began to cause destruction right away. _'I'm so sorry for those people, but I just can't help them now'_. Then, he left for the Sacred Temple. **_(that's Kami-sama's Lookout)_**

***********

" There it is " Mr. Popo said giving Vegita a Senzu bean. He soon got up and approached Piccoro.

  
" What did you do? " he asked, calmed.

  
" I tried my best, but as you said, I'm no match for Gohan, so I ran away."

  
" It figures. What could you expect from a Namekujin?" Piccoro growled, grabbing the saiyajin by his flexible armor.

  
" Easy, green man. You wouldn't want to piss off your only hope."

  
" Start talking, you little cocky worm." **_(Worm!! Ha ha!! Get the pun? If not, go read the answer for trivia #2)_**

  
Vegita crossed his arms and walked away from Piccoro, to the edge of the platform. His blood was boiling, but he had to control himself. The Saiyajin no Ouji took to deep breaths and calmed down. He then unwrapped his tail from his waist and began to sway it vainly, as if he wanted Piccoro to notice it. Well, he did, and then Vegita started the same story he had told Bulma and Gohan a couple of hours ago. 

  
" so, Bulma took the kids somewhere safe " Vegita finished.

  
" Mmm. She must have gone to Mutenroshi's. That's the first place she'd think of. But Gohan knows how to get there."

  
" Fool. He's too busy destroying that city to run after a woman and a couple of brats that offer no challenge to him."

  
" You underestimate the power of those kids."

  
" Maybe. But I'll only change my mind when I see it with my own eyes. I still don't believe children their age could develop enough power to match us."

  
" Is it then that you forgot Gohan when he was a kid? That great power, absolutely no control over it... You know, Trunks could be very powerful in the inside. After all, he's your son, Vegita." Vegita turned to him and blinked slowly in the same position.

  
" It might be. But I certainly have no patience for little wimps."

  
" He's never been taught to be strong, before " Piccoro's words reminded him of what Trunks had told him at the training platform two days before. 

__

  
**~*Flashback*~**

  
" If there's something that I despise, it's crybabies " were Vegita's words.

  
Suddenly, the child's sadness became indignation, as he clenched his little fists hard.

  
" THE ONLY REASON WHY I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR YOU, IS BECAUSE THE WORLD'S STRONGEST SAIYAJIN HASN'T BOTHERED IN TRAINING ME! NOT ONCE! AREN'T YOU ASHAMED THAT YOUR SON'S BEING TRAINED BY GOHAN!? NOT BY HIS OWN FATHER! 

Trunks run to the door as fast as he could, his tears falling to the floor. He might be a little boy, but he sure knew what was happening. Then, he stopped at the threshold, wiped his eyes clear and realized Vegita had gone back to his training. This hurt him even more.

" How would you have felt if the Great King Vegita hadn't had paid attention to you?

****

~_*End Flashback*~_

  
" We can cut their tails " Mr. Popo suggested cutting through the thick, deafening silence that had taken over.

  
" Yes, we can. But they'll grow back."

  
" What I don't understand is why this is happening. Saiyima was in Vegita-sei's star system, and besides, it was destroyed " Piccoro thought aloud.

  
"It doesn't make any sense, I know. But I can feel the vibrations, and they're definitely Saiyima's." Piccoro seemed absorbed in his thoughts for a while more before sighing heavily and dropping his hands to his sides, walking to the edge of the platform next to Vegita.

  
" Let's get the kids." 

  
Both warriors flew over Kame House as fast as they could, even taking the chance that Gohan might feel their kis and run to fight them.

* * *

Well, that's it for today. What's gonna happen to Gohan now that he's under the influence of Saiyima? What about the kids? How are Vegita and Piccoro gonna solve this situation? Are the other Z senshi gonna help? Wanna know more? Well, I'm not getting that many reviews. I think it's time I start blackmailing. Let's say, 15 reviews. I'm greedy !!!!

The answer to trivia #3 is:

*sweatdrop* "Do you want me to tell you the truth or you still wanna be friends?"

Trivia #4

Mmmm.... Let's see. My lack of RAM is starting to show. Ok. Here goes an easy one.

In DB, when Goku, Yamcha, Bulma, Oolong and Puar where at the amusement park (a very weird one I must say) and the boys went in a tent to get a fortune reading, the blond woman told Goku he had two rounded things with him, referring to the Dragonballs. What did Goku do?

Boy, that's an easy one!! If you don't know that one you shouldn't be called Dragon Ball fans!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT. Akira Toriyama does, so there.

"text" is talking

'_text_' is thinking

*********** is change in scene (Duh!)

****

(text) is my comments

* * *

There was a great commotion at Kame House. The turtle, Oolong and Mutenroshi were trying to calm Bulma down. Piccoro and Vegita landed close to them.

  
" Vegita!... " she said the second she saw him " The children are gone."

  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE!? " he exploded angrily.

  
" I... ran out of the serum... And they just woke up and left."

  
" This is bad... " Piccoro said turning his back to them.

  
" Vegita's also got his tail back! " Oolong cried almost pissing his pants.

  
" Yes, piggy. And I'm feeling like torturing you to death if you keep bugging me " Vegita's delicate touch came up.

  
" We've got to come up with a plan " Mutenroshi said.

  
" But we certainly don't have a clue how to solve this. Do we? " Bulma inquired.

  
" I could try... " Piccoro suggested " With the Sacred Water." **_(Again, I don't know how they call it in english)_**

  
" What's that? " Vegita frowned.

  
" You were looking for Goku in outer space when Garlic Jr. attacked. He threatened to turn everyone into demons, so Kami-sama used the Sacred Water to heal the victims of the Aqua Mist."

  
" I remember " Bulma said " It was Gohan who saved us all."

  
" Yes. And I'm thinking about using the Sacred Water to bring them to their senses and then we could think of something else. I don't know if it'll work, but it's worth to try."

  
" We could also use the Dragon Balls if it doesn't work. We could wish for that effect to disappear."

  
" See? Now we're coming up with some solutions " Mutenroshi said.

  
" Mutenroshi, Oolong and I can get the Dragon Balls, while you two get the Sacred Water. She took the jet speeder capsule from the case and popped it up.

  
" What if we run into them on the way? " Oolong asked seizing one of the wooden posts on the porch.

  
" You said it. We run, but away " she said ripping him off the post.

  
" C'mon, Piccoro. Let's get the famous water " Vegita said lifting softly in the air. Piccoro stood still and grinned at him.

  
" I thought you said you didn't need my worthless help."

  
" Yes, I said it... I admit I need your help to get the water. But I can manage everything else myself." Piccoro powered up and flew away.

*******

There they were, flying side by side and once in a while, Piccoro looked at Vegita, interested. _'Who would have thought? Vegita was a total menace when he got to Earth. Everything he wanted was to be granted immortality and destroy all life forms on the planet. We were allies to fight Frieza, then the Jinzouningen... He even married Bulma, though they didn't get along too well... She's a tough woman, even for him... Well, I guess saiyajins do have a weak spot...'_. Piccoro remembered his stay at Goku's house, Chichi's arguments, and how Goku always seemed to obey her. Now Vegita was in Bulma's power. _'How the hell did that cocky, insolent worm fall into that woman's clutches? He now cares for the planet. Well, he lives in it. He's settled down. That surely is a radical change'_, he thought. Then, all of a sudden, they felt a number of strong kis close by.

  
" Trouble... " Piccoro and Vegita said at the same time.

They looked at each other and flew over the place the kis came from. They approached a clearing near the mountains, where they found an enormous ship that looked much like Frieza's. None of them could stop the amazement from filling their minds and the fear that that monster had come back from the dead even stronger. They went closer, catching glimpses at the aliens that remained outside. They didn't know what to do. Did they stay to fight and find out if they had something to do with the Saiyima effect or did they leave to get the Sacred Water? It was a hell of a dilemma. 

  
" I say we stay... " Piccoro answered the question they both had been wondering to themselves. 

  
They then saw a huge guy come out from the inside and their amazement was ever bigger. He looked so much like Frieza's second transformation!! The gargantuan creature looked one way, then the other, and crossed his arms with a grin.

  
" I KNOW YOU'RE THERE, PITIFUL CREATURES!! " he yelled " COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!! 

  
Piccoro and Vegita couldn't believe their ears. How the hell did that guy know they were there? Then they noticed something they should have seen before... He was the only one without a scouter. Their eyes widened. Who was he? Why was he on Chikyuu? Was he responsible for the kids' attitude? Both senshi came out of their hideaway. They all kept staring at each other for a while and then Piccoro spoke out:

  
" Before anything else happens, tell us who you are and what you want on this planet."

  
" Very interesting... A Namekujin. I thought you were all extinct. And you... you can't possibly be an earthling " the guy said.

  
" I'M A SAIYAJIN YOU HORNED IMBECILE!! AND YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! " **_(there you go, an unquestionable display of vegetian bravery_**).

  
Cryo went serious, he hadn't noticed Vegita's wrapped up tail until he let it flow. 

  
" I see... You escaped my little toy, monkey." Vegita just vexed, scowling his worst face. He just hated to be called a monkey. It was the worst insult you could call a saiyajin.

  
" So you're responsible for all this " (**_Piccoro_**).

  
" Oh yes. I did shoot a Saiyima beam to Chikyuu, and I was planning to watch the scenery's destruction and the final saiyajin extinction. But you have spoiled my little plan and my mood along with it. So, I guess I'm having you killed... Vorka, you and your crew destroy them " he ordered his lieutenant. 

  
The squad ran at Vegita and Piccoro right away. The battle started for them. A battle they didn't know how would turn at the end. This guy was too confident, and yet the worst, none of them could feel his ki or speculate its dimensions. This was a really unsure situation where only the warriors' fate had the last word. 

  
Vegita's power grew with every punch and Piccoro made quite a display of his abilities even though none of them showed their true potential. They defeated Cryo's henchmen in little time, but he didn't even care. The huge alien kept staring at them like if they were weird bugs. He didn't show, but he was pissed by these creatures' intrusion. How did they dare to face the great Cryo?

  
" Lord Cryo! They've destroyed the whole crew! " One of Vorka's men yelled before being silenced by Vegita's attack. He then jumped towards Cryo's place, standing back to back with him.

  
" Now it's your turn, cuckold " Vegita whispered and powered up. Cryo turned to him, smiled, and told him:

  
" Go on. Show me your power. I know you're stronger than that, monkey."

  
" Oh, I see. You know the Saiyima effect perfectly. Well, don't get too cocky about it. I can control my power pretty well. Sorry to disappoint you... cuckold.

  
Vegita threw a punch, then a kick, and then he was fighting Cryo... Or at least he thought so. Cryo was just too powerful for him. Then Vegita saw a chance to show that garbage (**_I don't know why he always calls his opponents that_**), how he could hurt him. He hadn't hurt anyone in such a long time, he was kind of "killsick". Vegita turned super saiyajin in front of Cryo's eyes. Cryo expected he would power up pretty nice, but he never expected his power level would rise in such a manner. Surely, Cryo didn't know anything about the super saiyajin transformation nor did he know that his father and brothers were killed by two of those super monkeys. He was really surprised of Vegita's power and the fact that such an explosion of energy didn't take him any effort to hold into his body. _'He should have burst his guts out already'_, Cryo was thinking, _'but his power keeps high and constant'_.

  
" You surprise me, monkey. Your power is quite impressive. You must have been one of my brother's favorite henchmen.

  
Vegita and Piccoro went open mouthed. Now they understood who that guy was, and they didn't like it at all. He was so likely, but at the same time so different from Frieza. None of them knew King Cold or Koola. It was the resemblance with Frieza what unsettled them.

  
" You're Frieza's brother... " Vegita whispered again in shock.

  
" Yeah. And I kind of came to take revenge for every thing you saiyajins did to my progeny."

  
" Your progeny? You mean your family. And what a revenge, almost eleven years after."

  
" I really don't care that you destroyed them, what I can't have is this kind of threat in my way. I'm not a fool like them, so... PREPARE TO DIE!"

  
Cryo yelled those words and immediately powered up an energy ball. It was dim black and huge. You could feel the negative energy emanate from it. It charged up fast enough for none of them to react on time. Cryo attacked Vegita with that energy ball. Vegita could hold it for a while but he was losing it, so he took the chance and let his rage to fight increase his power once more. He was pretty careful and knew when to stop to regain his energy and confidence in battle. The fight had begun one more time, with the opponents: Cryo and Vegita.

Vegita charged directly at him and just about when he was a few feet from him, Cryo tried a roundhouse. Then Vegita vanished and teleported behind him, and assailed a kick at great speed to hit the back of his neck. Cryo disappeared too and reappeared to the left connecting his boot right on Vegita's face. He flew back, stunned and regaining his concentration, flipped over in the air and came to the ground sliding on his right knee and the left hand. Before he stopped completely, he flew up to Cryo again but the other flew got off his way. Vegita vanished again and then he was above him, preparing to launch a lowercut of which Cryo moved away easily, letting Vegita connect only with the ground below him. The ground under his fist sunk big time forcing a large hole the size of a medium pool. Vegita looked up, growled at him and stood in position.

Cryo was trying to make Vegita overdo it, pushing him to the rage he knew saiyajins felt when they didn't get away with murder. Vegita stood there, mad, and powered up even more.

  
" Vegita! No!! " Piccoro shouted at him.

  
" Hush, green man! I know what I'm doing."

  
" You are Vegita? " Cryo asked him, grinning wolfishly " You WERE my brother's favorite henchman! He practically raised you."

  
" You shut up, foo!! I didn't owe that ball-headed faggit anything!"

  
Cryo laughed loudly and his ki began to increase for the first time in the fight. Vegita and Piccoro were both surprised of how fast he powered up and how high his power level was getting. Vegita also powered up a bit more and started the fight again.

  
Their moves didn't show. They couldn't be seen at all, just the energies crashing with one another. Damn!! This couldn't be happening, this situation couldn't go on like that. If that fight reached huge proportions, Chikyuu could be totally annihilated. Piccoro could tell cause of Cryo's ways. He was still way far from showing his true power. Why the hell do all their enemies do that? It was even harder like this. Well, at least, now they knew the cause of all the trouble. The Dragon Balls could be used then to destroy Cryo and his infernal machine. He thought better and realized that he couldn't tell that to Vegita cause he would definitely refuse, like last time with the Jinzouningen.

  
Piccoro felt Vegita's ki go down and decided to help him out. He began to charge a Makankosappo to attack Cryo. He realized he had no intention to kill Vegita, but to push him to the point his power grew so high his body couldn't take it. Besides, he wasn't at all concerned about the fact that Vegita became powerful enough to defeat him.

  
" MAKANKOSAPPO!!! " Piccoro attacked.

  
It seemed like Cryo was expecting the attack cause he blocked it in time, with just one hand. His power increased by three. He was beating the crap out of Vegita when he decided Piccoro's intrusion had been a very foolish thing to do. He turned to him and laughed.

  
" Nani!? " Piccoro whispered to himself " He... He's a monster!"

Cryo then created an energy ball the size of a basketball and blasted Piccoro with it. He fell to the ground in very bad shape. How was it possible that he had been taken out just by one blast? This couldn't be happening. He looked up to Vegita, who struggled to decide if he should raise his power some more or keep fighting like that. Only then, knowing that he couldn't possibly go on fighting, was that he felt Gohan's ki. He was flying that way. Piccoro didn't know how to feel: relieved or scared.

* * *

I won't say a thing v.v


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT. Akira Toriyama does, so there.

"text" is talking

'_text_' is thinking

*********** is change in scene (Duh!)

****

(text) is my comments

Well, what can I say? I almost died when I found out ff.net was down!!! Now we're back!!! Yeah baby!!

Whatever...

* * *

Gohan stepped down the battlefield, looking at Vegita and Cryo fighting high in the air. He had felt Cryo's power from where he was and wanted to fight him.

  
" Gohan... " Piccoro called, but he hardly heard his own voice " Gohan..."

  
Gohan turned to him; he was still that mean excuse of a saiyajin warrior. He approached the worn out Piccoro and looked at him in the eye, raising his hand to finish him off.

  
" Gohan... Can you understand my words? Come back to us... We need you. Your mother, Goten, even Vegita needs you. He's up there, fighting that monster for us. But he can't do it alone " Gohan started to power his attack up. 

  
" ... Gohan, listen. Don't let yourself being controlled by the rage, it is not you. Remember your father... Goku. Do it for him... For Chikyuu... Do it for me."

  
Then, Piccoro kind of fainted. He was still conscious, but didn't have enough strength to keep his eyes open. Gohan extinguished his energy ball and then Vegita fell hard to the ground next to him. He groaned and looked at Gohan.

  
" G-Gohan. Please."

  
" Another monkey. How annoying... Well, I guess it might do to watch both blow up" Cryo sighed out of boredom.

  
Gohan looked at Cryo. It was the first time he would see his face at close range. He felt fear, anger, and love... A love so big for his loved ones and for his planet, that he got all of his thoughts straight. The memories flashed through his head: Frieza, that monster looked so much like the second transformation. The kids. Goku, Piccoro. Those memories kind of hit him through his mind. Now he could see Piccoro and Vegita lying on the ground, his brother and Trunks turned to monsters and that grotesque, evil being floating up in front of him...

  
" He's got Saiyima " Vegita managed to say trying to move. Gohan turned to him, gave him that warm look Vegita had started to miss already, and offered him his hand.

  
" It's you... " Vegita whispered, standing with his help.

  
" You think you can fight some more?

  
" Of course. I'm not a weakling, boy."

  
" He's powerful " Gohan said looking down " Really powerful. We need all of us at our best to beat him. But Saiyima's a problem. "

  
" It's both a problem and an advantage."

  
" What do you mean?"

  
" Saiyima can kill us all, but it can make us stronger if we measure ourselves well enough."

  
" You're right... Who's that guy? " he asked Vegita.

  
" Drop dead. He's Frieza's big brother. "

  
" I see. Now, let's get to know his level " Gohan proposed.

  
They assumed fighting stances and Gohan and Vegita waited for Cryo to come down to fight them.

  
" All right then. I'll please you for this time, monkeys. But you'll regret.

  
Cryo was definitely a living paradox, cause a body as big as his, shouldn't be fast enough to fight them; but he actually was, and very. Gohan was very careful to save his current energy for later while Vegita tried to keep up with them.

  
As if they had been called by the battle's tension, Goten and Trunks showed up. They had stopped fighting each other and spent their time wrecking cities, burning forests and killing some animals in the mountains with a kind of resentment between them. They even wrecked Gohan's school.

  
Goten just rushed over Cryo right away and was hit by one of those iron-like arms, no mercy for him. Even though the kids had outcome their normal power, Cryo was way too far from their reach. Goten hit the ground (**_DEJA VU!_**) really hard and Gohan hurried to help him. He had forgotten the kid didn't recognize anyone and he was struggling to keep his mind clear himself. The kid was tired, his eyes almost closed. Gohan took him in his arms and hugged him tight.

  
" Don't worry, Goten. I'm here to help you."

  
" Do I look like my otousan? " his little voice sounded.

  
" Yes. You look a lot like him " Gohan smiled.

Well, it seemed like the Son children had been rescued from Saiyima, but Trunks was still there, foreign, needed for some kind of miracle to bring him to reality. Vegita looked at the children; Goten had regained his consciousness but Trunks was still one step back. He remembered the drawing Trunks had showed him when he was in the training platform. He remembered his words.

  
" Trunks! " he yelled at him " Cut the crap and control yourself! After all, you're a saiyajin prince..."

  
Trunks flew towards him slowly, looking at his eyes, hesitating if he attacked. Vegita's words were making their effect.

  
" You MUST fight that monster, not us... " Trunks scowled. Seemed he didn't like to be ordered around.

  
" Now don't you look at me like that! I'm your father and I won't tolerate any insubordination, especially from you... You were complaining that I never taught you to be strong? Well, I'm starting right this moment. NOW KEEP YOUR HEAD HIGH AND WRAP THAT TAIL AROUND YOUR WAIST LIKE A REAL SAIYAJIN!!"

  
Trunks turned his back to Vegita, facing Cryo. He kind of looked back to his father, and obeying his command, he said:

  
" Well, otousan. You have compromised to train me from now on. No excuses."

  
Vegita smiled proudly, proud of his son. He didn't actually notice he was smiling but he felt well inside him. Then all the saiyajins prepared to fight together, but Cryo, on the other hand, was growing angry. What he wanted, what he came to Chikyuu for was to watch the saiyajins kill each other and destroy the planet at the same time. But it seemed like none of that would happen.

  
Cryo scowled, almost growling. If he had hot blood in him, it should have been boiling inside. _'Kuso! They're all a bunch of kids. This is not what I came to this planet for'_, he thought clenching his fists, floating up in front of the warriors.

  
I should say the ugly Cryo was disappointed cause ten years of planning the destruction of the saiyajins went right down the toilet. He had been building the Saiyima beam for nothing. He would definitely have to kill them all himself. But... How did they escape from the Saiyima effect? How can they have such a control on themselves? How could a bunch of kids kill his father and brothers? It was true, they weren't near as strong as Cryo, so it was absurd such low power levels defeated them... Saiyajins... He almost gagged.

  
Gohan warned the children of the Saiyima beam and then they all took stanced around Cryo and started the final fight (**_or so they thought..._**) one more time, giving their best without risking their lives. Gohan learned a lot about Cryo's moves. He noticed he underestimated his opponent and trusted too much in his abilities. With all that, Cryo had hit them all quite a lot; but when they got to hit him, he kept static.

  
Vegita was almost at the edge. He could feel the tingling sensation in his muscles, he could feel the pressure in his guts, the sweat pouring down him, being almost unable to move.

Kicks, blasts, techniques I've seen a thousand times, deceits, and other tricks were seen in that battle. Not even the four of them together could wear him out. He blasted them twenty times and twenty times they got back up. The saiyajins never surrendered, not a chance! Not when their future and their home were endangered.

***********

Somewhere, Bulma and Mutenroshi had gotten the seven Dragon Balls and were on their way to the place they saw the battle signs taking place. They didn't know anything about Cryo, or that the kids were all back. They didn't know either that Chikyuu was in even more danger than before. But they were going anyway. Hang on saiyajin warriors! The help is on its way! **_(Now that sounded sto_Opid)_**

***********

Piccoro got a little of his strength back and he could get up and fly away some place safer. He watched the fight, worried, and angry, because he wasn't strong enough to fight with them.

  
The first one down was Goten. He was hit by the same technique Cryo had used on Piccoro.

  
" GOTEN!! " Trunks screamed when he saw him fall down.

  
" Who's that monster? " he questioned again while heading between Gohan and Vegita.

  
" He's Frieza's brother " Gohan answered. Trunks blinked, thoughtful and then asked again.

  
" You mean Frieza the guy I killed when I came back from the future?"

" The same."

  
Cryo got to hear that revelation (**_Very opportune the little question!!!!!_**). (**_I was being ironic, by the way_**). He just couldn't believe that little boy had killed Frieza. _'That does it! I'll finish them off right now!!'_, Cryo thought.

  
He knocked Vegita right down, assuring he wasn't able even of flying. Gohan jumped at him but found a shield he couldn't penetrate. It took him little time to realize that the shield wasn't protecting Cryo, but actually isolating him and impeding his efforts to attack him while draining his energy. Then, it was just Cryo and Trunks.

  
The kid just froze when he saw himself alone, facing that monster. Cryo vanished and reappeared in front of the boy, hitting him with his tail. He then wrapped it around Trunks' body, squeezing the pain out of him. Piccoro was watching, knowing that even if he tried, he wasn't going to be able to help Trunks.

  
Gohan struggled to break free from the power bubble Cryo had managed to put him in. Vegita was at the top, looking at his kid being slaughtered by the brother of the being he had hated the most in his life.

  
Trunks, poor Trunks, felt his small bones almost snapping because of the pressure. He could barely breathe with Cryo's tail around his neck and body like a snake. Vegita took out strength from where he didn't have it and flew towards them creating an energy ball to attack Cryo, but he was smashed by Cryo's kick, as if he was a fly.

*********

Piccoro sensed Bulma and Mutenroshi getting closer and he decided to meet them on the way. He wasn't running, no. He was the only hope they had to survive, and he knew it very well. He ran as fast as he could to where the kis came from. He found them 2 miles away and the people in the ship saw him right away.

" Piccoro. What is it? " Mutenroshi asked him while crawling out of the jet speeder.

  
" I hate to jump to conclusions, but we're doomed. Frieza's brother's responsible for Gohan's, Goten's and Trunks' attitude. They recovered their senses but now... He's killing them all."

  
Bulma was as white as a sheet of paper as she imagined the scene of her family's end; her husband and child in the worst danger they had experienced up to now. 

  
" I've got to save my son! " was the only thing she could say. She took the Dragon Balls out of the black backpack and spread them on the grass.

  
" I'm wishing for that monster to be destroyed forever " she almost cried.

**********

Back at the battlefield, Cryo had just broken Trunks' legs, ribs and one arm. He threw him to the ground, triumphant. The child agonized, almost choking, cause his throat was involuntarily blocked. Vegita's eyes were wide open; he had just experienced the worst a man could take: Watching his child in critical pain. He couldn't help despising Cryo and felt a great urge to let all his emotions out. He was even willing to trade his life for his son's (**_corny, true, but he was his son_**). Vegita crawled towards Trunks desperately. He could watch the spasms on his broken arm, and Trunks' eyes looking at the emptiness.

  
" Trunks... Trunks, stay with us... With me Look at me. Look at me, saiyajin prince... My son. My only son."

  
The child managed to swallow the knot in his throat and said in an almost imperceptibly voice:

  
" Otousan... Was I strong? Did I... fight... like a... real warrior?"

  
Vegita could see his life slip out of his hands, waiting for his response with illusion; for an expression of love. But he just couldn't say it. He just couldn't say "I love you".

  
" ... Yes. You are a true saiyajin warrior " it was all he could say. Why was it so hard?!

  
" Just like you? " Trunks asked with his last breath.

  
Vegita just couldn't stop the tears from rolling down uncontrollably and all he could do was touch the kid's little face and stay silent. He then saw Trunks close his eyes, and the rage empowered him to get up and charge at Cryo with a Final Flash.

  
The energies dispersed. The dust cleared out, and the Final Flash had just hit Cryo; but the entire harm it did on him was to make his mouth bleed. Cryo was furious. Nobody had ever made him bleed; not even his own father. He had never seen his own blood, crimson red and boiling hot. **_(Remember when Trunks killed Frieza and Cold their blood was red)_** He then rushed towards Vegita, moved fast behind him, slamming his knee on Vegita's neck; then he took his head and hit it with an elbow and with just one of his fists, broke his spine in three spots. Now there was no escape for Vegita. He landed a few feet away from Trunks and after meeting his eyes one more time, he knew his son had understood what he felt.

  
Gohan was the only one conscious, but trapped in that power bubble, which stole his energy and left him with nothing. He felt even worst seeing the other three, lying on the ground, helpless, and he gave up to die.

* * *

Ok. This thing's coming to an end!!! 

Thank Kami... (Kidding ^.^)

Answer to Trivia #4, the last trivia and nobody even bothered to guess one!

Well, duh!!! Goku just put his pants down and showed her the family jewels, chibi version. I so cracked up!!!! You should have seen me!!!

Hyaa ne, peeps!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DB, DBZ or DBGT. Akira Toriyama does, so there.

"text" is talking

'_text_' is thinking

*********** is change in scene (Duh!)

****

(text) is my comments

Warnings: A little lime at the end. Ok, a little lemon. Jeez! You people are so strict. By the way, it's terrible!! You have been warned!!

Thanks to Nikora! The only reviewer in two chapters!

* * *

Piccoro felt disappearing one ki after another, terrified. Then, Kami-sama's side came up on him.

  
" Bulma " he said in a calmed, wise voice " There's no use if we wish for Cryo to be destroyed, if the others are almost dead."

  
" It's true, Bulma. Listen to him " Mutenroshi seconded.

  
" We should wish for them to be healed so they can have all their strength back. That way we can all fight him together and finally defeat him.

  
" Yes " she agreed, convinced.

  
Bulma summoned Shenron, like they had done lots of times before. Piccoro warned her to make it quick so that Cryo couldn't have the chance to realize what was happening. She wished for Gohan, Goten, Vegita, Trunks and Piccoro to be healed.

  
Piccoro soon felt the energy filling his body, and then saw the Dragon Balls split up and disappear.

**********

Gohan felt as if falling through a bottomless cliff. Then, he heard what sounded like Goku's voice from above.

  
"Gohan... Gohan, you can't give up. Go back and fight. Fight for yourself, for your family, for your home. You are the key to his defeat. Believe. Believe..."

  
Gohan felt his strength coming all back to him and opened his eyes to find himself out of the bubble. Vegita, Goten and Trunks were getting up, too. Cryo was facing somewhere else, interested.

  
They all watched Piccoro flying their way. Cryo was right in his way, but Piccoro passed him calmly. Now they were all there, together, and Cryo just couldn't believe his eyes when he saw, and sensed them all back and strong.

  
"Believe, Gohan. The power's within you, but it can't hurt you... Use your rage. Use it", Goku told Gohan again. "I am with you all".

  
  
Gohan breathed. He remembered that short training he had had that night before Piccoro got to him. How could he hold all that power inside him? It seemed like only his anger could take it out. His father knew that. He had always known.

  
One more time, Gohan used his memories to grow angry. He soon began to power up dramatically, something that Cryo just couldn't take. _'How can he stand that power under Saiyima?'_, he thought while Gohan kept going higher and higher.

  
"Believe", Goku's voice echoed inside his head. Now he knew those trainings weren't dreams at all; Goku had really been there with him, and he was with him now.

  
Gohan's power increased more and more. Cryo tried to stop him by attacking him, but Gohan deflected it very easily. He thought well; Cryo had zero heart, zero mercy, and zero conscience. He was a huge bully with an obsession of assassinating innocents in order to gain power. _'That does it!!'_, Gohan thought to himself... He became stronger, his muscles bulged like rocks and then he reached the next level. His hair was almost white, more upwards; his eyes, deep green, furious look; his body, all muscled up; his ki, expanded by three, furrowed by what seemed like electricity around it.

  
Gohan attacked Cryo, (**_hand to hand_**) really hurting him for the first time. Cryo managed to escape from his grip, but Gohan was faster though as strong as he was.

  
" He's trying to wear him out " Piccoro noticed, looking up to Gohan.

  
" Pretty smart " Vegita commented " But he'll get tired, too. "

  
" He knows that. He's counting on us to help him. We've gotta give our best when we get his signal."

  
" How on Chikyuu would you know that? " Vegita hesitated.

  
" I'm his sensei. I know how his mind works."

  
" You'd better be right, Piccoro."

  
" Trunks... You can use your Jigokunokidan! " Goten suggested referring the new ken he had been developing. Vegita and Piccoro looked at them, interested. But Trunks shook his head.

  
" I'm scared. What if I overdo it? The Saiyima cannon's still working.

  
" You can do it. I've seen it work and we need it, bad. You gotta do it."

  
Cryo flew upper and raising his finger, he began to make a Death Ball that Frieza liked to use a lot (**_the one that destroyed Vegita-sei and Nameku-sei_**). The ball started as small as his fingernail, but it grew bigger and bigger, blacker and blacker every second.

  
" KAMEHAMEHA!! " Gohan counter attacked.

  
The energies crashed, causing a big explosion and both attacks had the same proportions. Cryo increased the size of the ball, so Gohan powered the Super Kamehameha even more.

  
" It's time " Piccoro advised and flew next to Gohan, followed by Vegita and Goten.

  
" KAMEHAMEHA!!! " Goten attacked.

  
" BIG BANG!!! " Vegita's turn.

  
" CHO BAKURETSUMA HA!!! " Piccoro.

  
But Trunks was still scared. He didn't want to use his new ken. It had worked so wrong the other times.

  
" TRUNKS! " Vegita yelled to him " Do what you have to do!"

  
Trunks nodded. He assumed a strange position, separating his legs, he braced himself digging his heels on the ground, then he put his hands together, palm with palm, concentrating. His ki grew large and his hands were charged with powerful energy. He slowly separated his palms until a small power ball was formed. It was a little bigger than a baseball, his whole energy draining to it. He dropped out of super saiyajin, he had put all his hopes on that attack. Then, he put his wrists together and aimed for Cryo behind his black ball... _'Do what you have to do'_, he played back Vegita's words in his mind and attacked:

  
" JIGOKU NO KI DAN!!!

  
The little ball flew silently towards Cryo. It was even kind of ashaming.

  
" Is that the famous Jigokunokidan? " Vegita sounded disappointed by its size. Goten looked at it go and warned, flying back:

  
" I suggest you all stay away from it."

  
" Yeah, right!"

  
" It's a condensed energy power sphere. Once it reaches its target it destroys everything around it. If you like to be alive, stay away from it!!" Trunks called out from below.

  
" Now, power up! " Gohan yelled at them.

  
" HAAAA!!

Trunks' attack reached Cryo. He underestimated the little power ball's potential energy until it was too late for him. The Jigokunokidan caught him unaware and surrounded him with energy all over. Cryo's black ball disintegrated and the other's attacks were on their way to reach him. Trunks' attack imploded on Cryo and that along with the other techniques destroyed all that could be left from King Cold's progeny.

  
The explosion from the other energies blasted them all away and the mountainous landscape became from then on: "The desert that came of a sudden". Nothing was left from Cryo, not even ashes. The saiyajins, Piccoro, Bulma, Mutenroshi and Oolong were blown away pretty far; but as soon as they regained balance, Gohan, Piccoro and Vegita caught Mutenroshi, Oolong and Bulma (**_respectively_**). While the dust cleared, they stared. It had been so close this time!!

  
" Is it over? " she asked Vegita.

  
" Not yet "

  
Then they got to where the spaceship had been dragged and destroyed it for good, along with the Saiyima cannon.

  
" Now it's over " Vegita said.

  
They all looked at the horizon. It was quite an explosion the one that happened.

  
" Trunks, my little boy! Are you okay? " Bulma ran to him, worried.

  
" Yeah, okaasan. Don't worry. "

  
" It was a really great blast, Trunks " Gohan congratulated him. The kid couldn't have been happier and prouder of his debut before his father's eyes.

  
" Thank you. I couldn't have done it without Goten's help."

  
" I guess now you DID reach Level 2, Gohan."

  
" Yeah. Thanks to my otousan. I was just about to give up."

  
" Guys. What do you say if we go home? " Bulma proposed " I bet your okaasan's really mad Gohan!"

  
" My okaasan!! " Gohan and Goten shouted at the same time.

  
" I guess this is 'See you later', Bulma."

  
They were about to say good bye to Piccoro but he was already gone (**_as usual_**). Then they flew away home.

  
" Well, I guess we also have to go back to Kame House " Mutenroshi said.

  
" Get in. I'll give you a ride " she took the capsule out again.

  
Vegita looked at the desert, thoughtful. It was true. He admitted to himself now that he did wrong in not helping Trunks become a true warrior since the beginning.

" Otousan... " he said looking up to him. Vegita looked down to meet Trunks' blue eyes and wide smile.

  
" Let's go home " 

  
Vegita smiled too, and patted him softly, turned around, and began to head to the ship. Trunks was perplexed. Something had happened to his otousan. Was it when he was dying? He ran to the ship and took the seat next to Mutenroshi's. Bulma held Vegita's arm to make him stop before he got in. 

  
" Vegita... I never guessed how sexy you look with your tail... Remember. You owe me seven nights in a row " she hinted with a grin.

  
Vegita knew she was right. They hadn't gotten laid in such a while! He patted her butt while opening the jet's front passenger door, and then, they were on their way.

***********

Gohan and Goten tiptoed into the kitchen trying to get past Chichi without her noticing it.

  
" Now where do you two think you're going? " she said as indignant as she always was when she was disobeyed.

  
The kids stopped and stayed, their heads down, while their mother turned around to give them their proper dose of arguing and lecturing of the day.

  
" Where have you two been? " she asked " You should have gotten here five hours ago."

  
" I'm sorry okaasan. Let me explain " Gohan said nervously, knowing that if his mother knew what they had been through she would definitely lose it."

  
" I don't want you to explain anything. I know what happened. Goten didn't want to come home and convinced you with his fake crying, but you didn't mind at all cause you wanted to train with that antisocial beast of Vegita. (**_She had a pretty good imagination don't you think?_**)

  
Gohan and Goten laughed nervously, confused. Well, it was better for them that she believed that, so they were about to go to their rooms when Chichi started again:

  
" I'm not finished with you... Gohan, I heard on the news that a couple of very mean and strong men wrecked off your school. I can't possibly let you hold back, so I decided that you will now attend Orange Star High School in Satan City. It's even closer than the other one so you don't have to worry about being late... " she kept talking to herself about the advantages of the new school in Satan City and the kids started their way to the room again.

  
" Children... " she stopped them again " You're grounded. No training for one week."

  
" ONE WEEK!! " they both protested.

  
" Okaasan, but we can't hold back on our training either " (**_Gohan_**)

  
" Yeah, okaasan. Please."

  
" It's out of the question. I made my mind. Now go to your rooms and study. It's a school day tomorrow."

  
Their mood went down. Why did their mother always have to spoil their plans? Well, hell, nothing to do. They turned to the hallway while Chichi watched them go into Gohan's room. _'It's for their best'_, she thought and came back to doing the dishes they had left in the sink. Then she processed the couple of deTAILS that she had seen minutes before and screamed:

  
" AAAHHH!!!! (**_she knew what the tails were for, but she had, like, 6 Mhz_**) 

  
Chichi ran to the bedroom were Gohan and Goten were and neurotic, checked them both.

  
" Where are they?!! Where?!"

  
" Where are what okaasan?"

  
" The tails?!"

  
" But they were removed a long time ago, okaasan " Goten said innocently.

  
Chichi nodded and left the room thinking that maybe it was the tension what made her hallucinate. On the other hand, the kids sighed, relieved, because they had been fast enough to cut them on time.

" Now that was close... You didn't tell me you and Trunks wrecked my school." Goten chuckled, busted, and made him the peace sign.

**********

As he had promised, Vegita and Bulma decided to play that night. Bulma had asked for the tail to get even more excited (**_and it worked reeeally well..._**). The lights in the room where candle dim, incense lit on the windows and silk sheets on the bed (**_Bulma was prepared!!_**). Bliss... They were enjoying each other, and Bulma was kind of playful with Vegita's tail after realizing just how wild the fondling got him. Even if he didn't admit it, he just loved to excite her, to make her lose her mind with his ways, carnal and animalistic... At the peak, he caressed her inner thighs with the tip of his furry, soft tail and she moaned even louder. And then her voice didn't come out anymore, when she was arching her back in pleasure, while feeling him spill... And it was over... But he liked to stay in a little longer, just for the fun of it... And the door opened to reveal a surprised Trunks in the threshold. They didn't know what to do to hide their shame and shock.

" Uh... Never mind " Trunks said at last and started to close the door " And... Make sure it's a boy." **(_Smart kid, ne?)_**

THE END... 

Thanks to all of you, the great readers who reviewed! I appreciate it very much!! 

And don't forget to check out my other story Ouji-sama!! Where I shall introduce a new fic very soon.

Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!! Sarabada!!!!


End file.
